


Preparations

by crowsaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Ithlinne has one last thing to do before she sets off to the First. Estinien comes along as company.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 11





	Preparations

The invitation to a walk in the central territories of Coerthas was indeed a strange one, but Estinien found that moments with the Warrior of Light were few and far between, and not to be squandered. Not now, when she was soon to be worlds away, on other business. The two of them were mostly silent as they walked, save for a few pleasantries. It was clear she was on some sort of mission, but the comfort of company was too good to pass up.

As they made their way through the Boulder Downs, Estinien soon realized Ithlinne’s intended destination. She had led him to the cavern of lights, the Fury’s Gaze- the resting place of Halone’s mark. Why she had brought him here was unclear, but he was not about to spoil the comfortable silence with questions. Ithlinne turned to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm as if to signal him to wait, and approached the mark of the Fury. Kneeling before it, she murmured a brief prayer.

“Halone, guard my friends… Preserve them, protect them… until I can reach them.”

Estinien turned his gaze away from her, opting instead to let it drift about the cavern. The glow the plasmoids had cast against the stalagmites scattered an array of shadows over the wall, giving the cavern an ethereal, flickering presence. But he didn’t care about that, no. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the woman before the altar, desperately praying to a goddess that would not hear her, in the little time they had left before she was to depart.

Ithlinne stood at last, her silent vigil ended. She stepped back to Estinien, placing her hand upon his arm once more. It was a gesture that once gave him great discomfort, but now was only welcome. She smiled at him, a smile of gratitude.

“You didn’t have to…”

“Enough of that. I wanted to.”

She found his briskness endearing. Stepping closer, she leaned into him and pressed her forehead to his chest. Even at her awkward height, he was a whole head taller than she, a fact which had caused some amusing head-bumping incidents in the past. They stood together as the ringing hum of the plasmoids drowned out all thoughts, not quite embracing, but being close in their own little way.

She did not want it to end. But she knew it had to, eventually.

“What will you do while I’m away?”

“I am to help the Scions that yet remain in their efforts to thwart Garlean activity.”

“You will be on the front lines?” She lifted her head, looking concerned.

“In a sense. I aim to go to Garlemald proper… and make their lives a living hell.” The smirk on his face spoke of the absolute confidence he had in his ability to do so.

But Ithlinne felt her heart sink like a stone. She gripped his shirt in closed fists, speaking in earnest, “You musn’t!”

His brow raised at that.

“You musn’t go there! There is an Ascian, wearing Zenos’ skin…”

“He is not my goal-”

“Still, he is there! It took everything I had to defeat him, and still I fell!”

“You forget who brought you back to Ishgard.”

“No, I…”

Ithlinne stepped back, shaking her head roughly. She needed time to think, to process. To know that he was heading straight into enemy territory with such dangers lurking shook her to her very core. That she would not be by his side had utterly terrified her yet further.

She turned away, meaning to walk deeper into the cavern, when she felt herself halted by his arm. Suddenly she was stumbling backwards, and realized all too late that she was being pulled into an embrace. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his mouth press against the back of her head. Again they stood in silence, but her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute.

“Have faith in me.” At last he spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

Her mouth opened as if to reply, but no words came to her. Instead she closed her eyes, shutting out the luminous cavern, paying mind to naught else but his arms around her, her back against him, his chin on her crown. It was a no less powerful sensation than their very first embrace.

“Just… please, be careful.” She managed finally.

“Have I ever done otherwise?”

Ithlinne chuckled. She could think of plenty of examples where he hadn’t, but decided against saying so. He was capable in his own right, and she had to trust him.

As she always did.


End file.
